The One Who Is Suffering
by omnious
Summary: Another past from The Knight With Two Souls, but this one tells you about the girl Zeta fell in love with. I worked hard to connect with Zeta's past and Selena Soldes's birth.
1. Sad Truth

**The One Who Is Suffering – Past Of The Angel**

Chapter 1: Sad Truth

"No!"

"Mom…"

"Run! Don't just stand there!"

"I won't run without you, my dear!"

"Dad…"

"Run with our child, Selena! I can't hold them anymore."

"Oh no! One of them is coming here. Duck, Selena!"

"I can't breathe, mom…"

"…."

That was all the voices of a girl and their parents. That time, 3 goblins broke trough village gate and attacked the villager. The man faced those goblins, but he couldn't hold them. His body got smashed by these Goblins. Soon they realized the woman with a child behind him and started to attack them. That girl's mother protected her with her body from Goblin's attacks. Kesler came after that. He killed those Goblins and saved the girl. Unfortunately, her parents couldn't be saved anymore.

That event took place 2 years before Zeta's birth. That girl was at 4 years old and she should lose her parents. At first, the kids around her age were still visited her. But they started to leave her alone in no time. That girl wouldn't respond to their calling even shouting at them to not disturb her. She was still unstable after being told that her parents wouldn't come back.

* * *

><p>A month has passed. There was a puppy came near her, waving its tail. She won't care about it. Then that dog started to run around her happily, caught by her attention. She stared to feel disturbed and she moved away. That puppy still following her. She knew this and started running into the forest, outside the village. Soon she lost her way to go back and wandered inside that forest. She kept walking until her leg cramped. She kneeled on the ground and started to cry. She placed her hands on her face. Tears and sobs could be heard from her. She was being frustrated of the truth and she wanted to run away from it.<p>

That puppy heard that girl's sobbing (you know a dog have a better hearing right.) and started to bark at the guards. The guards wouldn't respond at that and that puppy bite one of the guards leg caused him angry and chased it. It ran to the forest and hurriedly to the girl's place.

As soon as it found the girl, it licked her cheek to comfort her. She saw that puppy, still crying then she saw at the guard.

"Why are you here? Can you stand?" that guard asked.

"My leg can't move. I also don't know where I was." she answered with teary eyes.

"So this dog bites me to tell me about you." he said, scratching his head.

That guard carried her on his back and went to the village. The other guard shocked after looking at that girl and hurried to call a doctor. They brought her to her house and led the doctor there. That girl got examined and that doctor said that girl only need some rests, she was too exhausted both physically and mentally.

She rested for several days and treated by the villagers. One woman helped to do household since the day her parents died. She was her mother's best friend. When she woke up, "Good morning, Selena." that woman greeted her. "Uh, good morning…" she answered, still half asleep. She rubbed her eyes and she remembered when she was alone in the forest. She shocked, folded her legs, and hugged them with her hands. "It is alright now." that woman said while caressing that girl hair. She managed to calm her then led her to a table to eat. "You must feeling hungry, now eat the meal." she said, smiling. That girl ate them.

That puppy was there also, eating its food happily. That girl, I'll call her name from this point, Selena noticed it and asked that woman, "Whose puppy is it?" "Oh, it was a wild puppy." "Can I keep it?" "Of course," "From now on, your name is Alto." That puppy ran circling the table and wagged his tail happily. That puppy was still so small around her knee with brown furs. His eyes color was black. If you ask me more, maybe looks like Tin Tin's Snowy with brown furs.

* * *

><p>They were like best friend and always together everywhere and everything they did. Time had passed so quickly. Day to days had passed. No one could stop the flow of time. The day of Zeta's birth had come, lots of people came to Zeck's house, Kesler's son. He was Village Guards Leader like Kesler before. They ever went out together and had beaten 20 goblins without any helps. They had different way of fighting. Kesler advanced in using a spear, but Zeck advanced in using a sword. The difference was not broke them apart, but it helped them to work together.<p>

Selena and Alto were also interested in that crowded and they moved near them. Selena was at 6 now. And that puppy had grown into a 2 years old dog. Its size now still around Selena's knee, a little higher than before. She saw at the crowded and asked, "Why do people gather here?" One of the villagers answered, "Because our hero, Kesler, got his grandson now." She answered with an "Oh" only. She also wanted to see that baby, but for the time being she knew that she didn't have chance to it.

One year later, Zeck held a party for Zeta. Most of the villagers got invited into that party. Selena and her babysitter also got that invitation. Now she got the chance to see the baby. That baby was a boy and his name was Zeta Percies. She saw at that baby's eyes, so pure and so clear. As soon as their eyes met, that baby laughed and reached out his hands as if Selena was his mother. "It looks like Zeta likes you." Mira, Zeck's wife, said to her. She shocked for a moment. She saw at Zeta idly and asked, "Can I hold him?" "Of course," Mira answered. Then she picked Zeta from his bed, carried him for a moment. Zeta stared at Selena and laughed again. Selena felt something that she had not even felt before. She didn't know it. Zeta was also not knew it after he grew into a good boy. Zeta had forgotten or rather still couldn't record anything into his memory.

After that party, Selena and her babysitter came back to her house. Alto was welcoming her. It ran towards Selena and jumped. Selena caught it happily. "I'm home." she said and she put it on the ground, walking together with it inside. She told Alto whatever she saw at the party and soon she felt tired and want to her bed. She slept happily with Alto bellow her bed.

* * *

><p>Once again, time had passed. The village got attacked by monsters several times, but those attacks got repelled by Village Guards without fail. As the time passed, monsters' assault became stronger and their number increased. This situation was also resulted the victims from Village Guards side also increased. The most painful time for their hero and for the entire villagers was when a Goblin with a dagger successfully infiltrated the village.<p>

At that time, Zeta was at 3 and Selena at 7. Zeta wandered in front of his house and got seen by that Goblin. It readied its dagger and rushed towards Zeta. Selena saw that from afar and she shouted, "Zeta! Be careful! A goblin targeted you!" With that shout, Mira came out from the house and protected Zeta. Selena saw that Goblin's dagger stabbed Mira's back and Zeck came, killed that Goblin. Selena froze in place. She was not expecting this. She saw Zeck held his tears while Zeta looked so innocent, not knowing the situation. It felt like her heart got pierced by an arrow. She went back to her house, frowned on her bed, cried there. Alto came and licked her cheek. She saw at it and hugged it. After several minutes, she had calmed.

"From now on, I'll do everything so that Zeta won't hurt." she determined. After that, she always looked after Zeta from afar. She was hoping that he won't ever felt a deep sadness as she had felt. At the time of her mother's funeral, Zeck lied to him. She knew the reason and let him be fooled. She thought this matter ended here.


	2. Backwards Determination

Chapter 2: Backwards Determination

**I don't really like to spoil if this Selena is the same as Selena Soldes. I can only say it is both yes and no. For more explanation, just wait till this story end.**

* * *

><p>Selena determined to look after Zeta from afar. She thought the matter ended when Zeck lied to Zeta about funerals. But her hope was false. Zeta saw at a crying girl who lost her parents and he realized the meaning of funeral ceremonies. Of course, the ceremony meant to let the deceased ones away from this world. Meaning that they now had no binding with this world and had no need to worry of the ones who still living.<p>

Zeta hurried to protest at his Father and his father say sorry, a deep sorry for fooling him. Tears could be seen from Zeck's eyes. If we saw at Zeta's face, he was only shown a calm face than angry or even sad. Maybe he determined of something, maybe like Selena's. Selena who saw the entire scene let a tear fell from her eye. Kesler also saw at that and met Selena with Alto near her.

"I'm sorry child." Kesler said to Selena.

"No… You haven't done anything wrong…" Selena replied.

"But still… I must find a way to help our people to survive." he continued.

"I can't say anything about it. But I'm sure you'll find it someday." she encouraged him.

"Thank you." he said, smiling.

Kesler went to the library and went into Lost Technology and Forbidden Arts section. He searched for a way to solve this problem. Selena also helped him to bring random book or to place back the book. His focus was on magical things after some physical method seemed not good or couldn't be done. They searched for several days. Selena got fed up of the search. She had given up helping him. But Kesler still continued. His search delayed several years as he should train spearman among the Village Guards and to help them repelling the assaults.

* * *

><p>One day, Zeta had been at 7 and so Selena was at 11 now. Zeta came to the library and saw at his grandpa. Then he found a book entitled "The Creation of Beast-Human Weaponry" which one of its chapter was the creation of those ancient Beast-Human weapons named Beast Insider. He gave it to Kesler and had being studied right away.<p>

As soon as Zeta went out, Selena came inside the library. She saw Kesler was reading a book. His face was so serious like no one could disturb him. She went out soon enough as she thought he won't need her help.

Not long after that, there was a villager dying. He got attacked by monster while he went to the forest. Kesler hurried to that person seeing at the injuries. Selena also came near him doing every aid she could do. Kesler ordered a guard to catch a slime and after that slime at present, he began to read and chanted magical words from that book of green and orange. His hand glowed with yellow mana and he took out a white orb out of the slime, it was its soul. Then, he put that orb into the villager and chanted another spell while his hand was still inside of him. It was like a miracle, that dying person changed into a half beast and soon enough he changed back into a human with healthy body.

Everyone who saw at that cheered happily. Zeta saw the entire process. He smiled, but deep inside him he felt sadness and despair. He knew nothing about this feeling. Then he shook his head like he was searching for something. Selena saw him with confused looks. She also saw at his surrounding, but she found nothing.

The sun had swallowed by the horizon. The sky had conquered by the dark and a little 'light of hope' came from the moon. The villagers came back to their own respective homes. Selena also came back to his home with Alto was welcoming her. She ate the meals that his mother's friend made together with Alto. Of course it had its own shares. "I hope next day is a good day." she said before slept. Alto was sleeping under her bed.

* * *

><p>Next morning, there was an assault. Village Guards tried to repel them, but they outnumbered also overpowered. The man who was dying back then realized that he had a strange power in him and charged to the gate. His appearance changed into half-beast and wreaked the monsters with ease. He saved the village from the assault that day. What more, no victims on Village Guards side. Kesler happily announced a way to defend them-selves. Soon Village Guards became half-beast warriors and their name changed into Beast Insider Forces. Selena saw at that. She felt relieved as the next assault proven there was no victims on Beast Insider Forces.<p>

* * *

><p>Half year later, Alto was showing weird behavior. Its body twitched and it was not responding to every Selena's words. Selena panicked and brought it to a doctor. It was too bad that this village had no animal doctor. She saw at Alto and started to cry. 'I don't want being alone anymore…' she thought with waterfall coming from her eyes. She wandered with Alto on her arms. She realized that she was at Zeta's house.<p>

Kesler went out to train the newly formed Beast Insider Forces before he found Selena behind the door.

"Selena? What's the matter?" he asked.

"Alto… my dog…" she replied, but her voice so shaky.

"Your dog? What happened?" he came closer and saw it twitching strangely.

"I hope this in not its end…" he frowned.

Selena shocked on that statement and she remembered about Beast Insider thing. Then she kneeled to Kesler.

"Old Percies, please…" she lowered her head begging Kesler.

"What are you doing? Stand up!" Kesler let loose his spear and grabbed Selena's shoulder.

"Please fuse Alto into me!" she demanded, full of tears on her face.

"… Are you sure?" he asked for her determination.

"I'd rather to die along with Alto if you are not fulfilling my wish." she said.

"Okay then…" Kesler replied.

He let Selena went inside and told her to place Alto on the table and let her sat. He chanted the same spell and took out a blue orb from Alto, it was like a sapphire then that orb put into Selena who closed her eyes. Kesler continued with the next spell to stabilize the fusion. Selena felt warmth and her body changed a bit. She grew like a woman now. Her hair's color changed into platinum and she felt a power was gushing out inside her. She opened her eyes and saw Kesler shocked.

"Why are you looks so shocked?" Selena asked.

"Your hair and eyes…" Kesler stopped.

"My hair and eyes?" she asked and walked towards a mirror.

Selena saw her hair turned to platinum color and her eyes turned into sapphire blue color. She shocked by her change but she felt at ease knowing she had fused with Alto.

"Are you alright?" Kesler asked.

"I'm alright." Selena said. In a blink of her eye, the color of her eyes turned back to normal. She was wondering about it.

Several minutes later, Selena brought Alto's body and she said 'Thank you.' to Kesler. She went back to her house and buried Alto's body. "Now we are one. I am not alone anymore." she said while seeing at the 'grave'.

* * *

><p>One year after Beast Insider Forces formed, the entire village got a shocking new. Their hero, Kesler had died. The reason was unknown. Zeta who was also at the scene looked shocked. He couldn't answer villagers' questions. His house was at a mess.<p>

Selena saw it and she had puke as she saw its inside. 'This was non-human doing.' she thought while crying and placed her hand on her mouth. She ran to her house and took a little rest to calm her feeling and mind. Then, she realized what her power was and how to use it. She could see souls on living things. She could see every soul or just focused on a thing's soul. When that power unneeded, she could change her eyes color to normal.

* * *

><p>Funeral ceremony was held the following day. Because the deceased ones were their heroes, Kesler and Beast Insider Forces, this ceremony included special event. The monsters grew in number also in power. Most of them were not originated from Bermesiah and there was victims fallen from Beast Insider Fornces. The host had to read all deeds of the deceased ones and do funeral processes as it should had been. Zeta tried to go as if he wanted to follow her grandpa. His father stopped him and shook his head when Zeta saw him.<p>

Selena saw at Zeta's behavior and she told him, "We shouldn't follow those who had deceased. We must carry on the will of those deceased ones." then she went to Village Park. "Maybe… I am not the one who should say thing like that." she told herself. She was once wanted to join Alto when it was dying, now she said that Zeta shouldn't follow his grandpa. She kept wondering there until Zeta found her.

"There you are. May I ask who your name is? My name is Zeta." he asked her.

"I already knew that you are Zeta as your father and grandpa are our heroes. I'm Se..." Selena answered, but she lowered he voice when she said her name. 'It is better for him to not knowing my name.' she thought.

"May I know your name again?" he asked, but she shook her head. She didn't want near with anyone. She thought that a 'monster' like her should had not been near the other. She forgot that Zeta also turned into a Beast Insider.

"I think you're not a common girl, where is your parent?" Zeta asked. It's natural for him to ask like that. On that village, the villagers' hairs were black.

"I'm only a common girl you know. But you wouldn't believe me if you see my hair." she said while spread her hair with one hand. She continued, "This hair of mine changed color because of your grandpa. Ah, so rude of me. I haven't answered your next question. I don't have parents anymore. They got killed by a monster." she smiled.

'You have fallen into her? Hehehe, I don't mind it.' a beastly voice heard by her.

"You have something inside you right? It has just talked." she said.

"What! You can hear him? How?" Zeta asked in panic.

"I'm a kind of like you, Beast Insider, but I have a little difference in me. I'm not fused with monster." she explained cheerfully. Now she remembered that in that park there were only them, Beast Insiders.

"Not with monster?" he got more confused.

"Yeah, after my parents died, I only live with my pet. He's a dog. Before he died, I came to your grandpa and requested him to fuse his soul with mine. This way, I'll no longer feel lonely." she explained more, still with smile.

"So that's why your hair color changed? It's like me after fused." I amazed with her decision.

"That time, I saw blue orb from my pet." she looked at the sky tying to remember.

"At my case, I saw dark magenta orb. Did it hurt you when fused?" he asked.

"No, I felt warm and comfort." she answered.

"You felt it warm?" He asked and got a nod as answer, "Maybe it depends on what soul fused with us."

She only chuckled then said, "Maybe the feeling itself that affect it."

"But, all the Village Guards, I mean, Beast Insider Forces not feeling any pain." he argued.

"Maybe those monsters have no feeling towards us. The ones whom being fused was slimes and goblins." she reminded him.

"Right, and before my grandpa died, he said something about stabilizing." he said.

"So that's why you still have two souls. I could see your white soul and that red soul." she said. Her eyes turn into sapphire blue. It looks like she got the power to see living creatures' souls. Zeta found out that her eyes became beautiful, and he had fallen for her.

"I don't care about my body. I only realized that your eyes so beautiful." he said.

Selena gasped and blushed. Her eyes turned into normal. She tried to run away, but Zeta grabbed her hand before she had gone. Then he pulled her to his side. He hugged her. She blushed even more. Her face became red and redder. They embraced each other as time passed by. The sun also envied them as he went down to the horizon.

"We couldn't be like this for the rest of the day you know." she said and freed herself from Zeta.

"We can meet again right?" Zeta said with his face show uneasiness.

"Don't worry, the villagers won't go from this village, so do I." she answered.

"We'll meet again here, 'Kay?" he requested.

"Yeah... Oh right. Please protect our village for me and for you also." she said and went out the park. Her face directed at Zeta and she smiled as she had gone.

"I promise. I'll protect this village. I'll protect you with all my live." Zeta promised to her.

At first, she wanted to protect Zeta, but now it turned that she got protected by him. She also doing it from afar, but Zeta wanted to protect alongside her. It just like her determination now turned into Zeta's and her as the object. She felt at ease, but also guilty to make him protect her.


	3. Zeta's Power and Tragedy

Chapter 3: Zeta's Power and Tragedy

After Zeta and Selena separated, they met each other the following morning. Before they had chance to even greet each other, there was monsters' assault coming. Zeta looked at Selena with unwilling eyes and Selena knew that. She also didn't want him to go, but she knew that her selfishness will swallow the entire Village into a hellish place.

Then Selena ordered him to go. Zeta still hesitated to leave her. She got confused due to Zeta's act and thought of something. Suddenly she hugged him and said, "I'll be alright here, you'll protect me after all." and she let loose her hug and smiled. "I'll go now. Be sure you are save." he said, with Selena was looking him away.

'Right, I'll be here and save. You'll protect me as you had promised. But… is this what I want? Why I feel so itchy inside of me?' she thought.

Zeta quickly went to Village Gate and he helped his father, Zeck, and Beast Insider Forces. The monsters which were attacking were not regional monsters. They were coming from the other continents. Zeta helped with unleashing his power. But that power made him lost control of his body.

* * *

><p>Selena heard his roar from afar and she quickly ran to Village Gate. As soon as she arrived, she saw Zeta, Zeck, and Beast Insider Forces. She quickly ran to Zeta and hugged him from his back. Zeta looked so calm, he faced her, and hugged back. Zeck watched the scene and he determined to protect them, especially Selena whom his son adored so much.<p>

Then Zeck called Zeta to train him advanced swordsman-ship. Before started to train, Zeck came to Selena and told her, "Don't worry about him too much, Selena. I knew that you're worrying him. But at the same time he is worrying about you. I'll protect you no matter what the cost is." "Are you sure?" she asked. "Of course. You are now my future daughter-in-law." he said. "Thank you!" she replied full of happiness.

* * *

><p>They trained everyday like their routine. Selena was watching them from the edge of Training Field and brought towels and bottles of mineral water to them. She smiled every time Zeta finished his training. 'I hope these days could last forever.' she thought while watching at the sky.<p>

"What are you doing, miss no name?" Zeta said jokingly and made her snapped out from her thought.

"Aw… You're so mean. I don't say my name not because I have no name." she exclaimed.

"So, what is your name?" Zeta asked with a smirk.

"I won't tell you~ you have been so mean." she teased.

Then Zeta lifted her to his shoulder and said, "You're one bad girl, maybe I should punish you." "Wha-hey! Stop this!" she startled. "Tell me your name and I'll let you go." "I won't tell!" "Why are you so hard-headed?" "Because you're so mean" she teased him more. "Okay then, you'll go to my room." "Hey! Stop it!" Their act stopped as one of Beast Insider Forces reported that they got an attack.

* * *

><p>Zeta put Selena down and he went to Village Gate to defend The Village. Selena saw him away with smile on his face also on her face. Day after day had passed, the routine was still being held, and Zeck realized that their sword no longer helped them. He thought of a new weapon, especially for Zeta. Selena saw at Zeck when he unburied Gorgon's corpse and he started to disassemble it to form a weapon. But his attempts were only resulted in a handle and lots of sharp parts that couldn't be joined.<p>

One day, on a monsters' assault, Zeta must go to frontline. He faced Selena before go.

"I'll be back." he said, hugged her.

"I'll be waiting." she answered with smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Minutes had passed nearly an hour and she heard some of cheering voices. She saw Zeta being lifted by the Beast Insider Forces. She heard that he did a great achievement as the Forces not lose even a single man. Then they held a party at the night. Selena and Zeta became special guests. Zeck also included as special guest, but he declined it.<p>

"Maybe it is a mistake that I am here." Selena whispered to Zeta.

"Don't worry. They also think that you're also a hero in this matter." he replied.

"But still…" she tried to decline it.

"No buts! The things now are just to have fun for the rest of this day." he said.

"Okay then… I'll have some." she said as she started to take the foods.

They went into a happy moment until the night started to blur changed into a sun light shone to that village. Zeta couldn't be found anywhere in the party place. Selena started to search for him and found him went out from library. She wondered why he looked so tired and angry at the same time. She realized that Zeta needed some time being alone for this moment.

* * *

><p>After several days, Selena and Zeta always met at Village Park after Zeta took care of Monsters' Assault. Selena let him rest on her lap on a bench. She checked his soul with her power. Her eyes turned into sapphire blue and she looked at Zeta's soul. There was a little change in him. His souls started to link themselves. This means Zeta could go in a perfect sync with the beast. This was the reason of their victories.<p>

In one moment,

"Are you checking on my souls?" Zeta asked, startled her.

"I'm afraid if you got swallowed by him." she said, blushing.

'Don't worry, girl. I won't swallow him. When we are in sync, I can go wild as I want.' the beast said and made Selena scared.

"Don't scare her like that. I know you start to calm a little." Zeta said.

'Hahaha, you got me right.' the beast replied.

"You want to shock me to death?" she protested.

'Don't be so angry, girl. I'll let you be with him as his wife. I won't disturb your private moments, hehehe.' the beast teased her.

"Aw… Shut up!" she replied. She wanted to hit that beast, but on surface was Zeta and she won't hit him. She frustrated for a moment, but Zeta calmed her with a pat on her head.

"Don't worry. I'll punish him myself." he said.

"Thank you." she replied with a blush even redder.

They rested there for the rest of this moment. They didn't even know what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Peaceful days continued. They ever went to the beach and played there. She started to tell Zeta about her past, before she met with Zeta. She kept away that she was watching at him before. She also told him her feeling when fused with her pet and how she realized that she needed someone beside her. All those things related to how she met Zeta and how their affection went on. Once a while, she checked on his souls.<p>

"Don't worry; I won't give up to that beast. But I really love to see your eyes like this." Zeta said.

"I know that, so I did it for you. This is the only power I have and the only way to show my love to you." she flirted at Zeta.

No matter how Zeta and the beast had been in sync, it is possible that Zeta's soul will consumed by the beast still remained.

* * *

><p>One event came, monsters' assault. But this one is so weird. Their number was not so big. They thought that these monsters were the last one of continuing assault. They determined to finish this at once. Not only that, the ones assaulting were only regional monsters. No sight of imported monsters anywhere. This fact raised Beast Insider Forces morals. They attacked them and chased them when they retreated.<p>

Selena waited for Zeta at Village Park. She hummed happily while waiting for him. She got a thought of demanding Zeta to marry her. She didn't care about age; all she wanted was going with Zeta for the rest of her live.

After some minutes, she heard screams.

"What is this! Those are monsters!"

"No way! All of Beast Insider Forces had repelled them!"

"Don't just stay in place! Run for your live!"

"No! Help me!"

"GYAA!"

Those screams were all screams she heard. She started to leave her place, but one Black Knight came to her place. She froze in place and that monster attacked her. 'Zeta…' her thought called for him and died down. More than one hour passed. She was dying, but her life force greater than the others, of course thanks to Beast Insider which gave her more life force. She waited for Zeta. She couldn't move. Just lifted a hand was a hard job at her state. Her breath started to skip little by little, until Zeta came to her place. She saw him kneeled near her.

"No! What have I done! I said that I will protect you." Zeta said; his tone is sad and grim.

"You have done nothing wrong." she said calmly.

"But... but I..."

"No. This is only my fate that is bad."

"No... I... I shouldn't..."

"Don't leave me!" Zeta cried, tears overflowing his eyes.

'I don't want to leave you either.' she cried deep inside her mind.

Then Zeck came placed the unfinished sword near Zeta. He only saw him with tears flown from his eyes.

"I... What must I do now?" Zeta continued.

"I have a request. This is my first and last request from me." Selena said.

"What is it?"

"Take my soul and fuse me with you."

"But..."

"I don't want to die like this."

"But... Still..." he trembled.

"You think my soul still accepted on other world? My soul isn't pure anymore."

"But..."

"I don't think they will place me on Heaven or Hell, maybe they will just erase my soul. I can't reincarnate anymore."

"That's not right!"

"Oh Zeta, please fulfill my request to pay for your lies, you break your promise already."

"But..."

"Please, I prefer being with you better than going to other world."

'Just fulfill her wish will you.' the beast said.

"Don't talk to me." Zeta responded.

'I mean, her live will end soon, of you want to fulfill her wish, you just have this time.' the beast said again.

'Is there no choice for me now?' Zeta thought and he saw her.

'Hurry Zeta, or else…' she thought, full of sadness.

"Alright I'll do it." he said, full of determination.

"Thank you." she said and she used her power that made her eyes turned into sapphire blue. Then she said, "Your soul's color is so beautiful." then she closed her eyes, readied herself.

She heard Zeta chanted the spell and he began to extract her soul. But Zeta not fused her soul with himself; he fused her with the unfinished weapon near him. That weapon soon assembled itself and formed a sword. Zeta must thought that her soul had sealed inside the weapon he named Os Gladii, but it was wrong. Only half on Selena's power went inside Os Gladii along a part of her soul. The rest of her soul was floating away not knowing where to end.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the second author note I included, the next one is final chapter and the answers of reviewers' questions. Keep in touch!<p> 


	4. Selena's Truth

Chapter 4: Selena's Truth

Selena's soul traveled or rather floated through the sky. A part of her soul went to Os Gladii, but mostly floated away. This was because Zeta had not casted or rather he didn't know the Stabilizing Spell. He only knew the spell to take soul away. Some time had passed. Then angels came to pick her and brought her to their Gate of Heaven. There, she met her old acquaintance, Zeck. She also saw an angel who looked like Zeta but with platinum hair, wings, and halo.

"You're… Mr. Zeck?" Selena asked.

"You're right, this is me." he answered.

"Why are you here? No… more importantly, where is it?" she asked again.

"You're on Gate of Heaven." one of the angel said.

"Heaven? Mr. Zeck, it is true? Why are you here?" she bombarded him with questions.

"It is true. Here is heaven. I have already died." he said straightforwardly.

"Died? Why?" she questioned him more.

"I meant to help Zeta, but he lost control of the beast and I'm here now as the result." he said with sad tone.

"Zeta killed you?" Selena said full of unbelief and she placed both of her hand on her mouth. Her sapphire blue eyes showed tears that ready to go down. But then Zeta's angel copy came to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" She shouted and pushed that angel. But, that angel only showed smile on his face and stood up.

"Who are you? Why do you have Zeta's face?" she shouted… maybe her mind had shattered.

"Calm down, my child. His name is Zeck, my name. And he indeed is Zeta." he said and then an angel patted his shoulder. Then he told Selena, "My time has already up. You'll know more here."

"Wait!" Selena tried to catch up, but she won't reach him as he got carried away by that angel flew away.

"Why? I should have been with Zeta forever! Why I am here now?" she freaked out in frustration. She kneeled, placed her hands on her face and cried as loud as she could.

Selena kept screaming for minutes. After she calmed, Zeck (the angel one) came to help her to stand up, but she refused his offer and stood up by herself.

"The Council wants to see you." another male angel with six wings, an Arch Angel, said.

"Council?" she asked.

"Follow me and you'll know everything." he said.

* * *

><p>What he said was what Selena looking for and she unconditionally followed him to a big building, more like a church. In there, lots of high level angels gathered in a formation like an arrow-head up ahead.<p>

"Are you sure, Gabriel?" one of them asked the one sat on the highest chair.

"No doubt she is the one we keep searching." the one called Gabriel said.

"What are you talking about? You know I should not being here. Just let me disappear!" Selena shouted to them.

"Let's just grant her wish." the other one said.

"No. We'll need to wait for the rest of 10.000 years. Meaning we still need to wait for 7.000 years more." Gabriel said.

"We don't care about the time. We can wait for the proper time." the first one spoke again.

"What are you talking about?" Selena frowned while asking them, but they kept on talking by themselves.

"That puppet will be useless if we choose to wait." the other high angel stated.

"You spoil it." the one sat in the lowest right chair said.

"Puppet? What do you mean by that?" Selena shouted with all of her might and panted after that. She supported herself to keep on standing by holding her knees with both hands.

"Angel Zeck you met before is just a puppet. For the reason, we can't tell you now." Gabriel said.

* * *

><p>After that statement, the room turned silence. No one wanted to talk again as their secret almost spoiled. Then Selena asked.<p>

"The main thing here… Why am I here?"

"You have said yourself and you know that you're not allowed to come here anymore. But, we made decision to let you have another chance." Gabriel said.

"Another chance?" she asked.

"Yes, another chance to live." he answered.

'If I have chance to live again… I can see Zeta again.' she thought and she said, "Whatever it is, I'll take it."

"Wise choice." he said, and continued, "You'll be one of us, an angel."

"Is it just that?" she asked.

"You must prove your worth after that. You'll be tested. But, I won't tell you what kind of test." he said.

"Okay then. It's a deal." she said.

Those high level angels let out their mana and focused them in Selena. Selena felt power gushing out from her body and she grew a pair of white wings that was the embodiment of those mana.

"You may go now." Gabriel said.

"Are you sure?" she asked and got a nod as a reply.

She went out and Gabriel said, "I hope our choice was right."

* * *

><p>Outside The Council, Zeck already waited for Selena. He greeted her back, but Selena didn't even see at him. For time to time, he had always been on Selena's side. Whenever she went to, he always followed her. She even got irritated by it and even shouted him to go away. Of course he won't do it. Several days, several weeks, several months had passed. Selena grew tired of him and let him be by her side. Sometime, she looked at his face with sad looks. Sometime, she looked at his face with wrath on her face. Sometime, she looked so lonely when she saw her back. Sometime, she thought that she wasn't fit being with him, being with Zeta, or even to live in this world.<p>

Then, Selena decided to go to The Council to ask her selfishness. She went inside the building after a voice from inside let her in.

"What brings you here, Selena?" Gabriel asked.

"I want you… I want you to seal my soul." she said in hesitation.

"Why is that?" he asked the reason.

"I don't think I can keep up my sanity more than this. I can't let myself go insane before I met Zeta." she said, still in hesitation.

"Are you alright with that? You won't even realize when you meet him." he stated.

"Better than not meet him." she said, this time with full of confidence.

"Alright then. We shall seal your soul." Gabriel said and he ordered some high angels to do it.

* * *

><p>Selena's soul got sealed. Her body turned into soulless. Gabriel saw this is not right and he took several of Selena's soul and put it to her body. Of course he took away her memory from the taken soul and created a new being, an angel named Selena and he gave her last name Soldes as he implanted her soul.<p>

Once again time had passed, Selena Soldes turned into a devil-like angel. Her attitudes were enough to shake Heaven. Zeck kept on go with her, but not helping her with trouble maker acts. He got himself as one of her victims. Still, he won't bother to go away from Selena, but he kept on accompanied her.

The time kept on passed until the day Selena went down to Human World…


End file.
